Warwings
Description Warwings are very different from most dragons. In fact, they'd be considred wyvers. Two legs, two wings. They have a longer body than most dragons, and two fingers protrude from the tips of the wings. They have large, back pointing segmented horns. The color of their scales range from black, blood red, dark green,or metalic grey. They are master blacksmiths, living on the continent Scoria competeing with nightmare inducing Skullwings , and strong armored Boulderwings . They use the mastery of the blacksmith craft to make weapons. A warwings wing are basically the perfect combonation of wing and arm. They are strong and flexible with their two fingers working as well as any full hand, allowing them to use weapons and tools. And in flight, they provide perfect balance and and speed while flying. The weapons they make vary from dragon to dragon, but it is afixed to the end of each and every warwing's long flexable tails. The kind of weapon is different depnding mostly on the size of the dragon. Large dragons will have larger weapons, smaller dragons will have smaller weapons. All of them wear a metal helmet they crafted themselves when they come of age. Warwings live in the iron rich mountains that the skullwing kingdom forest grow at the bottom of. Their villages are leden with forges and smelters for making iron weapons and armor. Powers Fire breath: Warwings breath fire, useful both in battle and when heating metal to shape it. Weapon tail: When the warwings reach the age of seven, thay make themselves a few things. They craft the iron helmets they only take off when making a new one when the grow too big for the old one. All of them also craft a weapon that will be near permanently affixed to the end of their tails that best work with their natural abilities. Smaller dragons will usually have dagger like weapons, medium dragons could have sword like weapons, and large dragons will have things like spiked maces, battleaxes, or even war hammers. Tactitions: While not an ability in the traditional sense, all warwings are seemingly born with the nack for battle planning. Even the dullest warwing can masterfully craft an incredibly affective battle plan. Knowing exactly when to strike, retreat, flank, and go in for the kill. This uncanny ability makes them even more dangerous on the battlefield. Culture As you may have guessed, the warwing tribe prides itself on battle. Unlike skullwings who have an unsettleing obbsession with death, Warwings pride themselves on masterfully executed plans, great victories, and triumphant battles. The greatest treasure to any warwing is a trophy from a defeated enemy. Smithing is highly respected, and all dragons know enough to make weapons and armor. If a blacksmith is good enough, dragons will travel from all over the war kingdom to repair weapons and helmets. The royalty works basically as you would expect. When a daughter challenges the queen and wins, she is the new queen. But the warwing tribe is split into seven clans, commanded by the oldest male. they are Clan Ironblood, Clan Doomclaws, Clan Bonebreaker, Clan Fleshrender, Clan CastleRazer, Clan Kingdomcrusher, and Clan Heartstopper. These clans will sometimes go to war with one another. The Queen gets the last say, and is technically part of Clan Dragonleader, but this clan does not go to battle with the other clans. When one clan defeats another, they raid the treasure rooms and take trophies. The warwings basically just chose any name that has anything to do with war, or sounds brutal. Some examples are, Bash, Crash, Clash, Slash, Spear, Claymore, Ore, Steel, Anvil,Scalebiter, Mace, Axe, Gash, Stab, Backstabber, and many others. The current Queen is queen Warfront. As with most Warwings, her favorite treasure is treasure taken from an enemy. Her treasure room looks more like an armory that has a pile of gold in it for some reason. Given the choice, a Warwing would take an excellently crafted blade to a sack of gold. The clans The clans are very distinct, better at certain crafts or strategies than the other clans. Clan Ironblood: Clan Ironblood has some of the best blacksmiths in all of Scoria. The weapons they craft are stronger and better balanced than any other clans. The armor they craft can survive incredible amounts of punishment, and is prized almost like treasure. Led by Cheif Forge, a blacksmith unmatched in skill with indestructable iron. Their ranks are filled with an asortment of different weapon weilders with unbreakable iron. Clan Doomclaws: This clan is filled with smaller dragons. If another clan or the queen needs someone dead on the down low, this clan is called on. Trained exstensivly in stealth and assassination, most dragons in this clan have dagger like weapons. Their Cheif, Boltcaster, is incredibly smart. The weapon he crafted for himself was a crossbow. He flips his tail over his head like a sandwing about to sting, twitches the tip of his tail, and the dragon he was aiming at never gets the chance to retaliate. Clan Bonebreaker: Filled with only large dragons, this clan is known only for that. All the dragons equiped with large brutal weapons, and in war are often placed on the frontlines to brutalize defenses. Cheif Halberd is the largest Warwing in living memeory. He uses the weapon of his namesake to cleave enemies almost in two. Clan Fleshrender: While the Ironbloods have the claim on the strongest metal, Fleshrenders have claim on the sharpest blades. Something about how they sharpen the blades, they have the edge to easily cut through most anything besides armor crafted by the Ironbloods. Fleshrenders are equiped with bladed weapons. Their Cheif Greatsword prefers to finish battles as quickly as possible. Clan CastleRazer: Known for strategies that make extensive use of fire, this clan is very destructive. Battle plans made by this clan often follow the "Cut the head off the snake" philosophy. They take great pains to kill leaders and dragons in desireable positions early in a battle and wipe out the disorganized mess it leaves as an army after ward. The Cheif, Firestorm is known to slowly burn prisoners to death. Clan Kingdomcrusher: This clan is most known for strategies that is summed up with one word. CHARGE! They will charge in as fast and hard as possible to smash enemy opposition, sometimes splitting an army in two as they burrow down the center of the army. Cheif Calvary has led many a charge, and is proud of his clan's reputation as fearless. Clan Heartstopper: This clan is looked down upon by the other clans for their treacherous tacktics. While Doomclaws as assassins will naturally go for backstabbing (Litterally) strategies, this only against a few dragons in a whole battle field. Heartstoppers will go for large scale attacks on the back of an army, pretend retreats, and even faking alliances to turn around and kill their "allies". Cheif Tetanis will go to any length to win a battle. Clan Dragonleader: While not a clan in the traditional sense, this clan consists of royals. All the other clans ralley behind this clan when called upon because of their superior planning skill. Without so much as a second thought, Queen Warfront will create a master plan that uses every clan's strengths, cover their weakness and succeed with almost minimal effort. "The best treasure is treasure you won from a foe."- Rust, a large black warwing from clan Ironblood. Category:Fanmade Tribes